


The Long Way Around

by RuinsPlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Description of Physical Injuries, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, References to canonical violence, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: Some injuries take a long time to heal.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	The Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord's May Drabble Challenge; the prompt was "the long way around" in exactly 188 words. 
> 
> Thanks to MarsBar and CubedCoffeeCake for modding and to everyone who played this round—this was my first Drabble challenge ever, but it won't be my last. :)

It didn’t take the tribunals after the war to teach you that some crimes are so terrible you can’t apologize for them— apologizing would mean admitting your monstrousness, that you were capable of such acts. Which would break you. 

You’re already broken, though, so apologizing at the tribunals came easily. You broke at the beginning of sixth year, the moment you ground your boot down on his face and felt bone crunch beneath your heel. That’s the monster you are. 

It’s the one thing you two have never talked about. 

It’s the reason you don’t heal your own nose after you get jumped. Harry comes home to find you in your chair by the fire, the lower half of your face a mask of dried blood save where small sips of whiskey have washed your lips clean, eye sockets turning purple and the elegant line of your profile forever changed. 

“Draco? Jesus, why didn’t you…?” He stops. He knows why. 

_I’m sorry,_ you whisper. 

And you break a little more watching Harry take that in, seeing it heal a crack in him you didn’t know was still there.


End file.
